Amor Violento
by Agatha de Lioncourt
Summary: Un intento de suicidio unira a dos personas muy diferentes entre si, será que es el destino que les une o ¿todo es parte de un plan mayor?
1. ¿suicidio?

Un Amor Violento

Agatha Lioncourt

* * *

En la torre de astronomía.

Ya estoy harto de que todo le mundo trate de decirme que todo estará bien, cuando saben que ya nada será igual, acaso no se dan cuenta que, del niño que vivió no queda más que un recuerdo.

Sirius por que tuviste que dejarme solo. Ahora yo seré el que dará el paso para reunirme contigo y esta vez ni Ron ni Hermione van a poder detenerme.

El tiempo seguía pasando, y nada cambiaba en la postura del Joven Gryffindor.

Por que demonios no me alcanza el valor para hacerlo de una vez, vamos si solo es un pequeño corte en las muñecas y lanzarme de la torre de astronomía, no es como que hubiese posibilidades de quedar vivo, y nadie se dará cuenta de que el imbecil que vivió no está.

En la sala común de Gryffindor.

Hermione despierta, gritó Ron hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

¿Ron¿Qué pasa? Dijo la muchacha desde su alcoba.

Es Harry, escapó de nuevo y esta vez estoy seguro de que lo hará.

Mierda, se escucho desde el cuarto de las chicas, tenemos que decirle a Dumbledore y a todos para que lo busquen, vamos.

Los dos amigos corrieron por los pasillos, sólo esperaban no llegar muy tarde, ambos se detuvieron cuando chocaron con Draco Malfoy.

Draco necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Hermione

Hermione, no le digas a Malfoy.

Ron no hay tiempo que perder.

¿Qué sucede Granger? Dijo el rubio platinado.

Es Harry, Draco el quiere quitarse la vida, por favor ayúdanos a encontrarlo.

Mierda Potter, que vas a hacer- dijo Draco, mientras corría en dirección opuesta a los dos amigos que lo miraron incrédulos (desde cuando Draco Malfoy colabora con ellos) Los amigos siguieron su camino al despacho del director.

Draco Malfoy recordó el día que en que el tomó la misma decisión que ya había tomado Harry, Lucius Malfoy le había obligado a unirse a las futuras filas de Voldemort, y desde hacia un par de meses estaba siendo sometido a un extenuante entrenamiento por parte de los mortifagos para que estuviese listo antes de terminar el séptimo curso. Por suerte el regreso a Hogwarts había detenido el entrenamiento de todos, casi toda la casa de Slytherin y de un par de Ravenclaw-

La torre de astronomía dijo Draco en un suspiro. Tomó un pasaje que lo dejaba más cerca de la torre, corría mientras pensaba en no llegar demasiado tarde.

En la torre de astronomía.

Harry ya estaba haciendo las incisiones en sus muñecas, mientras seguía pensando en todo lo que ahora lo llevaba a ese desenlace. El contacto del metal con sus muñecas era muy doloroso, pensó en desistir pero no había posibilidad de arrepentimiento, ahora no que Sirius no está, pensó Harry.

Harry comenzaba a acostumbrarse al contacto de acero en sus recién abiertas venas, incluso comenzaba a gustarle, era la única manera de escapar, y al fin lo lograría, nunca en sus anteriores intentos de suicidio había llegado tan lejos, nunca había visto a cara a la muerte, y ahora la tenía frente suyo, susurrándole que continuara.

Harry estaba a punto de hacer la incisión final, mientras observaba como la sangre corría por su antebrazo, estaba nuevamente ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando oyó a lo lejos una voz que decía.

Accio Daga Draco había llegado a tiempo, y se acercó sutilmente para recibir a Harry en sus brazos antes de que se desplomara.

Draco envió chispas rojas, para indicar que ese era el lugar en donde estaban. Al cabo de unos segundos la torre de astronomía, antes vacía, estaba llena de gente, Harry fue transportado a la enfermería y Draco se retiró a su sala común.

Definitivamente los acontecimiento de esa noche cambiarían el destino de ambos jóvenes, Draco pensaba en Harry, y en lo que lo había llevado a tomar una decisión tan drástica¿Qué puede ser lo que lo haya empujado a eso? Pensó durante horas en Harry y en lo débil que se veía mientras la sangre corría por sus venas, sin mencionar los ojos, antes tan llenos de alegría y de emoción se veían vacíos.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería, un joven susurraba entre sueños, gracias Draco.

* * *

Bueno y ¿qué les pareció, sé que esta un poco corto, pero prometo que en los siguientes capítulos habrá más acción, dejen reviews. 


	2. enfermería

**Un Amor Violento**

**Agatha de Lioncourt**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece (ya quisiera yo)**

**Este fic es un slash, si no te gusta el género o algo no te quejes que ya estabas advertida/o**

Harry despertó en la enfermería a los pocos días, su estado era deplorable, pero lo que más sorprendió a todos fue que lo primero que dijo, luego de recuperar la conciencia fue ¿Dónde está Draco?

Mandé al señor Malfoy a descansar- dijo el director.

¿Descansar? Dijo Harry.

El señor Draco Malfoy no se ha separado de tu lado desde el incidente de la torre de astronomía, si lo deseas puedo otorgarle al señor Malfoy un permiso especial para que te visite después del desayuno.

Gracias, señor de verdad necesito hablar con Draco.

¿Draco?- dijo la voz de Ron detrás de él.

El me salvó la vida, Ron no lo olvides. Dijo Harry.

De acuerdo, dijo Ron.

Bien, señor Weasley, creo que deberíamos ir a desayunar, no olvide que usted y la señorita Granger tienen clases.

Pero, comenzó a replicar Ron.

El señor Potter y el señor Malfoy deben hablar a solas sobre lo ocurrido la semana pasada.

Claro- dijo Ron, visiblemente dolido.

Ambos se retiraron, madame Pomfrey se acercó a la cama de Harry.

Vaya susto que nos hiciste pasar Potter, dijo la enfermera.

Pero por lo menos no pasó a peores, dijo Harry cuyo humor comenzaba a decaer.

Bien, tomate esto te ayudara a reponer fuerzas, y cada dos horas te hemos estado aplicando una poción para que esas heridas que tienes en la muñeca se sanen por completo, saldrás en dos días de la enfermería, y espero que no vuelvas a intentar una tontería. Continuó la enfermera.

Claro que no lo haré, dijo Harry.

Bien lo dejo, Draco Malfoy debe estar en camino, Harry sonrió honestamente por primera vez desde que despertó.

Harry espero durante un largo rato antes de oír los pasos de Draco Malfoy entrar en la enfermería. Harry trató de ocultar su sonrisa cuando vio al rubio platinado dirigiéndose hacia el.

Harry, digo Potter, me alegró de que despertaras. Dijo el rubio mientras miraba al moreno, sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

Draco, quiero saber una cosa¿Por qué me salvaste, dijo Harry

Bueno, el asunto es Harry que la sangre sucia y el rey comadreja me lo pidieron y bueno pues, no pude negarme, dijo Draco

Draco no es eso lo que te pregunte, a lo mejor Ron y Hermione te convencieron, pero dime la verdad que te llevó a la torre de astronomía, dijo Harry

Harry, tú sabes porque fui¿Por qué no lo dejamos así?- Dijo Malfoy-

Draco, aunque no me creas no lo sé, pero sé que algo te llevó a buscarme justo a ese lugar, ni mis mejores amigos sabían que yo estaba ahí¿Qué te llevó a ese lugar es particular? -Dijo Potter-

Bueno, Potter, no es que sea de tu incumbencia pero hace un par de semanas yo estaba en ese mismo lugar, buscando lo mismo que tú. -Replicó el rubio-

Draco, estás tratando de decirme que tú también trataste de terminar con tu vida.-dijo el moreno- preocupado

Bueno si lo que dejaba se llamase vida, Harry tendrías razón, pero tomando en cuenta que no dejaba mucho, bueno Harry se acabo el interrogatorio, quiero saber ¿Por qué trataste de suicidarte?.dijo el chico del cabello plateado-

Draco, en los últimos meses mi vida se fue a la mierda y todo lo que tenía se fue, esa es la razón. -Dijo el Gryffindor-

¿Lo dices por Sirius Black? -Dijo el Slytherin-

En parte si, la mayor parte de mi decisión fue por él, pero no se si lo has notado pero esto de ser el niño que vivió crea en la gente expectativas que yo no creo poder cumplir y me da miedo descubrir después de todo lo que ha pasado que no soy quien todos esperaban¿me entiendes? – dijo el chico de los ojos esmeralda-

Potter, no sabes cuanto lo hago, -Draco no notó que esa última frase no era sólo un pensamiento, sino que la había dicho en voz alta.-

Señor Malfoy debe retirarse en este preciso momento, ya ha perdido todas sus clases de la mañana y es casi hora de comer -dijo Madame Pomfrey.-

Draco se acerco tímidamente y besó la cicatriz de Harry, adiós Potter nos veremos después. -

Draco estaba saliendo, cuando Harry lo llamó¿A qué hora planeas venir Draco? Le besó la mejilla, a eso de las cinco, adiós de nuevo Harry.-

Adiós Draco, ahora el joven Gryffindor no podía esperar a que dieran las cinco de la tarde.

Si tan solo Draco Supiera. -Dijo el moreno-

FLASHBACK

Era el día del cumpleaños número dieciséis de Harry, estaba en su habitación, leyendo las cartas que les mandaron sus amigos, estaba acabando de guardar los regalos en su baúl cuando llegó una lechuza con el profeta.

_Narcissa Malfoy Black es hallada muerta en su mansión._

_La conocida bruja Narcissa Malfoy fue encontrada ayer sin vida a eso de la medianoche en su mansión. Al parecer la sirvienta de la familia encontró a la señora de la casa tendida sobre el sofá, Este hecho coincide con la huida de Lucius Malfoy de la prisión de Azkaban. El señor Lucius Malfoy fue despojado de todos sus bienes el día que fue llevado a Azkaban, dejando como beneficiaria de estos a su esposa, ahora el derecho de estos es del hijo del matrimonio Draco Malfoy, quien al cumplir diecisiete años podrá cumplir sus funciones como dueño de las empresas Malfoy._

FIN FLASHBACK

Draco caminaba por los pasillos hacia el gran comedor pensando, como siempre en esos últimos meses, en su madre y en cómo su padre lo había forzado a empezar los entrenamientos.

FLASHBACK

Tu madre murió por ser una traidora Draco, nunca lo olvides, -dijo Lucius.-

¿Puedes explicarme qué traiciono para que tú la mataras? -Dijo el joven.-

Todo en lo que creemos Draco, tú madre quería dejar el lado oscuro y rogar por clemencia a Dumbledore¿Tú crees que esa es la manera de actuar de un Malfoy o bien de un Black? -Replico el adulto.-

Padre, yo no quiero dejar que alguien controle mi vida como lo hace lord Voldemort contigo, esa tampoco es una buena manera de honrar a la familia ¿no te parece? -Dijo Draco-

El adulto replicó con una cachetada a su hijo.

Ya no te tengo miedo padre- -dijo Draco-

Bueno tal vez a mi no pero que tal a la muerte, -dijo Lucius Malfoy- mientras lo apuntaba con su varita.

Esta bien padre haré lo que tu me digas.

FIN FLASHBACK

Draco Malfoy, continuaba maldiciéndose cada día que recordaba ese incidente¿Tanto le temía a su padre?

Cuando llegó Draco al gran comedor, se sirvió de manera inútil en su plato, sólo lo miró hasta que finalmente se levantó-

Ron Weasley se acercó a Draco durante la salida del gran comedor.

¿Cómo ha estado la conversación con Harry? -Dijo el pelirrojo.-

Bien, creo Weasley dudo que Potter vuelva a intentar suicidarse. -Dijo Malfoy-

Gracias Malfoy, -dijo el pelirrojo.-

No hay de que, lo creas o no Weasley a mi me importa Harry...-dijo Draco-

El pelirrojo se quedo sin posibilidades de replicar, el rubio salía del comedor, dejando a Ron con sus pensamientos.

Draco estuvo toda la tarde pensando en el encuentro con Harry en la enfermería, desde el día en que murió su madre no podía sacarse a Potter de la cabeza.

Mientras en la enfermería un joven miraba en reloj, como pidiéndole que avanzara más rápido. Desde la muerte de Sirius sentía que nadie podría comprenderlo, hasta que leyó la noticia de la madre de Draco.

Eran las cinco de la tarde en punto cuando se volvieron a oír los pasos que se dirigían a la cama del joven Gryffindor.

Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, actualizare tan pronto como pueda, manden reviews. Chauzzz-

Respuestas a los reviews

kriss greenwood: bueno antes que nada, estoy encantada de recibir tus comentarios, de verdad esta historia es muy linda y me ha encantado, pero me alegra enormemente que a otros tambien les agrade, muchas gracias por leer esta pequeña historia y espero contar con tus comentarios en el futuro.

Srita- Lunatica: la verdad es que este fic tiene muchos misterios entre medio, es un tanto complicado explicarte cuando recien he puesto el primer capitulo, pero puedo asegurarte que Harry quería ser salvado, y quería ser salvado por Draco (sorry no puedo adelantar más) muchas gracias por tus críticas, aunque ya las tenía resueltas, en general este fic tiene una planificación que rico que te este gustando la historia y espero que te siga gustando.

m3li0t: este fic tiene como carcteristica que es muy descriptivo con lo que hace cada uno de los jóvenes, creo que te pondrás sensible en algunos capitulos más debido a una nueva circunstancia que se acerca.

Inocent Muggle: a mi me gustaría tambien que fuesen más largos, pero a veces las cosas salen más cortas de lo que uno quisiera, aunque tratare de hacer capis más largos a futuro, gracias por tu comentario.

a todos los lectores en general: gracias por tenerme paciencia, ya les dije que este fic esta planeado, bueno no actualice debido a serios problemas con mi ordenador, (me hubiesen visto escarbando entre los cd a ver si encontraba mis amados fics XD) afortunadamente encontre el respaldo que tengo de mis historias y pude continuar, espero que no esten molestos conmigo por lo del "pequeño" incidente tecnologico, sin mas que decir me despido, espero que esten muy bien y que pueda verles en el futuro, hasta luego.

Agatha.

Pd: para los que leyeron además mis otros fics, tambien tengo el respaldo de estos y estoy afinando unos cuantos detalles antes de subirlos, en serio siento mucho lo que sucedio, y espero que no vuelva a ocurrir nada por el estilo, muchas gracias por su comprensión y por leer mis escritos.


End file.
